


Soft Light and Hard Edges

by Starspangledseb



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, idk what this is, smol steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starspangledseb/pseuds/Starspangledseb
Summary: I'm not actually sure what this but I wrote it whilst I was sleep deprived and wanted to post it here





	Soft Light and Hard Edges

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually sure what this but I wrote it whilst I was sleep deprived and wanted to post it here

Pre serum Steve is all soft light, even softer edges and hard kisses, he'd leave you wanting more with kiss he'd give you, he'd get lost in the feeling of you and be rougher than he intended, he'd kiss each bruise he made on your body, he would be grabby and gentle, each kiss leaving you begging for more, he is cuddles after sex and soft kisses in the light, he is sweet and soft in every way...

 

The Winter Solider is hard lights and even harder edges, he is rough touches, and hickies, he'd get lost in you and be extremely rough, he is unforgivingly hard and he'd worship your body, he is hard kisses in the light and soft kisses in the dark, he is hand holding whilst fucking and tender kisses afterwards, he is relentless and loving in every way...


End file.
